1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for creating a preview image of an object. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for creating a preview image of an object according to the type of object to be printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application programs such as Photoshop and Paintshop provide a preview image of an object to be printed for users to check the characteristics (such as brightness and saturation) of the object. Through the preview image, users can see how the color characteristics of the object will be presented by a printer before printing.
Application programs for processing text and graphics, such as MS Word and PowerPoint, do not, however, provide a preview image showing the color characteristics such as brightness and saturation of an object to be printed. A preview image provided by a print driver of a text or graphics application program is designed to show only the print layout. That is, the text or graphic application programs do not provide a preview image showing the characteristics (such as brightness and saturation) of an object to be printed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for creating a preview image of an object.